Virando a Face da Moeda
by SakuraAngelSex
Summary: Um casamento forçado, o grande ódio e o plano de vingança. Uma convivência extremamente excitante e cruel. É isto que acontece, quando se vira a face da moeda, que é a vida...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da autora: **

_oi pessoal, estou aqui com mais uma fic neste site, e espero realmente que vocês gostem!!!_

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto não é meu, ele pertence ao seu criador, Masashi kishimoto. Mais a história, pertence a mim.

**Obs:** Este fic é Universo Alternativo.

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**OBS IMPORTANTE: Esta fic é para maiores de 18 anos. ELA TEM LINGUAGEM E CONTEÚDO ADULTO. Avisados...**

**Autora: **_SakuraAngelSex e Gostosinha._

****

通貨の顔旋盤

**¤¤ Começo da Vingança ¤¤**

通貨の顔旋盤

Haruno Sakura...

Uma linda jovem, herdeira da família Haruno. Muito cobiçada, e bonita, a jovem sempre forá dona de um corpo invejável, com belas curvas, seios, quadris e pernas, fartos e bem torneados, o que a deixava ainda mais bela.

A jovem Haruno também é possuidora de olhos verdes como esmeraldas, que a deixavam ainda mais bonita, fazendo a jovem ser ainda mais desejada pelos homens que a virssem. Seus cabelos de um rosa magnífico, apesar da cor excêntrica, sempre a deixava ainda mais bela. A rosada realmente era uma bela mulher.

Uchiha Sasuke...

Um lindo jovem, herdeiro da família Uchiha. Muito cobiçado, e bonito, o jovem sempre forá dono de um corpo invejável, com pernas, abdômen, e peitoral, bem definidos e extremamente trabalhados, que o deixavam ainda mais belo.

O jovem Uchiha também é possuidor de olhos negros, como ônix , que o deixavam ainda mais irresistível, fazendo o jovem ser ainda mais desejado pelas mulheres. Seus cabelos de um negro, tão profundo como o ébano, assim como seus olhos frios e gélidos, que transmitiam ao mesmo tempo, uma imagem muito sexy e atraente, assim como sua voz, apesar de gélida ser muito sexy, e atraente.

O que estes dois jovem tem em comum? As famílias deles, que sempre foram aliadas e muito unidas, apesar dos dois se odiarem profundamente, de uma maneira, que não suportavam nem mesmo ficar no mesmo lugar, se o outro estiver-se presente.

Mais recentemente, passaram a se odiar ainda mais, já que seus pais avisaram, que os dois teriam que se casar, para que as famílias pudessem ser unidas. Isto não era uma escolha deles, e sim dos pais deles. Os dois jovem ficaram extremamente tristes, e a raiva que sentiam um pelo outro, aumentará ainda mais, já que se odiavam extremamente, e mesmo assim teriam que se casar.

Sakura amava seu melhor amigo Naruto, mais o mesmo era casado com Hinata, sua amiga também. Depois um tempo conseguirá esquecer o loiro, o que a deixara muito feliz.

Mesmo sem amar Naruto, Sakura não queria nada com Sasuke, por que o odiava, o achava muito convencido e idiota, além de prepotente e muitas outras coisas. Quando a rosada conversava isto com seu amigo Naruto, que também era amigo de Sasuke, o mesmo sempre dizia, que o moreno era muito bom, e legal, apesar do gênio difícil do mesmo, mas a rosada não dava ouvidos a isto, e mesmo assim o loiro sempre falava que um dia eles se apaixonariam. Mas a rosada fazia cara feia, e dizia que preferia a morte, e logo esqueciam esta conversa.

Sasuke amava Karin. Uma ruiva sem graça, idiota e irritante, que ninguém da família dele gostava.

Quando soube que teria que casar com Sakura, logo quando ele pedira a ruiva em namoro, e ela aceitara, odiou a rosada ainda mais por isto. Mas o ódio de Sasuke por Sakura, aumentou ainda mais, quando por intriga, a ruiva sem graça, disse ao moreno, que Sakura, havia pedido aos pais, para que fosse oferecida para se casar com ele.

O ódio do moreno aumentou de tal maneira. Que ele agora planejava se casar, somente para transforma a vida da rosada, em um verdadeiro inferno, para que todos os dias da vida de sua futura esposa, depois do casamento, fossem piores que os anteriores.

E pesando assim, o moreno foi forçado a se casar com a rosada, assim como ela também fora forçada a se casar com ele, já que ela também o odiava.

O casamento deles logo chegará. O casamento foi extremamente grande, pois as famílias Haruno e Uchiha, alem de estarem celebrando o casamento deles, também estavam celebrando a união, das famílias, Haruno e Uchiha.

Todos estavam muito felizes, excerto os noivos, que estavam com uma aparência de poucos amigos, o que não passará despercebido aos olhos dos convidados. Mas os convidados acabaram ignorando isto logo, já que os pais dos mesmos, disseram que era nervoso, por causa do casamento.

Depois de estarem casados Sasuke e Sakura foram para a lua de mel, que nem foi uma lua de mel. Já que Sasuke não ficou com a rosada, pois ele tinha muitas coisas para fazer, já que de agora em diante, ele que cuidaria das empresas Uchihas, de todo o Japão.

Apesar de serem muito ricos, o moreno preferiu morar na fazenda da família, que tinha uma enorme mansão. Mas tudo isto era parte, do plano do mesmo. Já que na fazenda, a rosada não teria como fugir, e muito menos ir contar nada, nem para os pais dele, nem para os pais dela.

Sakura já estava em sua nova casa, na fazenda. Apesar de não gostar da idéia, logo se acostumou a mesma. Arrumou a casa a seu gosto e modo, e todas as suas coisas já estavam no quarto de casal, que dividiria com seu marido, Uchiha Sasuke. A idéia do moreno chegar a ali, e ter que dormi com ela, estava deixando a rosada muito zangada e inquieta.

Saiu para da mansão, e foi para um jardim, que mandara fazer para ela, antes do casamento, já que ela amava, cuidar de suas flores, e também amava plantar, plantas medicinas.

Logo chegará a noite, e a rosada logo entrara para a mansão. Subirá para o quarto e tomara um demorado banho, depois fora para o quarto se vestir.

Vestiu apenas um vestido curto cor de rosa, com um sutiã branco, e calcinha branca também. Descera para jantar, e logo depois fora ler um pouco. Depois de ler por alguns minutos, a rosada subira para o quarto, onde trocara de roupa, vestira uma fina camisola, rosa bebe, e tirara o sutiã, ficando somente com a camisola e a calcinha.

Quando uma das empregadas, bateu a porta do quarto da mesma, Sakura vestiu um roupão rosa, por cima da camisola, e fora ver o que a empregada queria. Caminhou ate a porta de seu enorme quarto, e abrira para logo ver a empregada, que a estava chamando, e falar.

_ _O que foi?_

___ _O seu marido_, _acabou de chegar Sakura-sama_, _e já está vindo para o quarto_ .

A rosada ficara muito nervosa ao saber disso, mais logo dissera.

_ _Obrigada por me avisar_. _Vá antes que ele a vejá aqui_ .

_ _Hai Sakura-sama_.

Sakura fechou a porta do quarto, mas não a trancou, e voltou a se deitar na cama, para esperar o moreno adentrar o quarto. Ela queria xingar-lo e mandar-lo dormi em outro quarto, mas estavam casados agora, isto era bem diferente.

Ele que acabara de chegar, pisando em passos firmes, bem vestido em seu terno negro assim como seus olhos, entrara no quarto, olhando a cena. Sakura estava deitada sobre a cama, somente com a camisola fina, e calcinha branca por baixo, sendo iluminada pela luz da lua, que entrava pela janela do quarto. Ao entrar o moreno tranca a porta do quarto, e começa a tirar a roupa, e colocar-las sobre umas das poltronas, ao mesmo tempo que pensava.

_ _**"Hoje, você começa, a me pagar por ter destruído minha vida, Uchiha Sakura..."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas da autora: **

_oi pessoal, estou aqui com mais uma fic neste site, e espero realmente que vocês gostem!_

**Isenção de responsabilidade: **

Naruto não é meu, ele pertence ao seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto. Mais uma história, pertence a mim.

**Obs:** Este fic é Universo Alternativo.

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**OBS IMPORTANTE: Esta fic é para maiores de 18 anos. ELA TEM Linguagem e Conteúdo Adulto. Avisados ...**

**Autora: **_SakuraAngelSex e gostosinha._

**Capitulo Escrito por: **_SakuraAngelSex_

**通貨の顔旋盤**

**¤ ¤ Sasuke Pov's **

Eu havia enfrentado um longo dia de viajem, só para ir para uma fazenda, onde seria minha nova casa.

Mais tudo que eu conseguia pensar, enquanto estava dentro do carro, indo para uma fazenda, foi em como eu Começaria minha vingança, contra aquela rosada irritante, que eu tanto odiava.

Desci do carro, quando o motorista estacionou em frente à mansão, e logo a porta se abriu. Caminhei até a Mansão da porta, e logo a porta da mesma também foi aberta.

Deixei o casaco nas mãos do empregado que abriu a porta, e depois de vários Receber correspondências e recados, e mandar que Fossem todos Colocados no escritório meu, me virei para uma das empregadas, e perguntei na minha voz fria e Gelida.

_ _Onde esta minha mulher?_

_ _Ela já esta deitada, Sasuke-sama._

_ _Hum._

Foi tudo responde que, antes de caminhar lentamente em direção as escadas, subir logo para-las, e depois de já estar No topo das escadas, começar a caminhar pelo corredor enorme, que ficava em frente a mesma.

Depois de caminhar pelo corredor, varias portas e ver passarem por mim, finalmente parei em frente a uma, tinha que detalhes dourados na mesma, e logo Girei uma maçaneta para ver se a mesma estava aberta, e notei que ela estava. Então abri a mesma, adentrando o local, logo para trancar a porta atrás de mim.

Depois de já estar dentro do local, olhei uma imagem frente a minha.

Sakura estava deitada sobre uma cama, um pouco atravessada na mesma, vestida em uma fina camisola, cor-de-Rosa Clara, a qual também permitia se ver, uma calcinha branca de algodão que usava a mesma.

A janela do quarto estava aberta, Permitindo assim que a luz da lua adentrar-se o quarto, Iluminando o corpo quase nu dela, fazendo com que a cena fosse muito excitante aos olhos de muitos homens, e não seria diferente diante dos meus olhos também , afinal sou homem.

Comecei a retirar minha roupa vagarosamente, enquanto ficava cada vez mais excitado, ao admirar o corpo sexy dela deitado sobre uma cama.

Tirei primeiro o terno, e coloquei sobre uma poltrona que ficava perto da porta do quarto, depois comecei a retirar uma gravata ainda a admirando, enquanto sentia algo por baixo da minha calça crescer, fazendo a mesma ficar bastante apertada.

Depois de retirar e colocar uma gravata-la sobre uma poltrona, comecei a desabotoar a camisa de botões, logo e estava retirando uma, mostrando o meio peitoral bem definido, graças a que horas de academia eu sempre fazia.

Tirei os sapatos com todo o cuidado, para não assustar-la, se a mesma Estiver-se dormindo, depois retirei o logo e colocando-as meias dentro dos sapatos.

Coloquei os sapatos perto da poltrona, e logo comecei a retirar o cinto, para que eu poder-se um removedor de uma calça que este ponto já estava bem apertada, Devido a minha excitação, que estava muita mesma, e isto estava me fazendo querer, perder o controle mais eu não faria isto.

Depois retirado do cinto, comecei a retirar a calça, e logo coloquei um também sobre a poltrona, o volume na cueca mostrava completamente a minha excitação intensa, e isto estava me deixando doido.

Aproximei-me da cama, como um gato bem devagar e silencioso, depois de já estar bem perto da cama, olhando mais de perto aquela, imagem de mulher deitada sobre uma cama, fiquei ainda mais excitado.

Em um movimento rápido com as mãos, eu a peguei pelos braços, um Deitando nenhum meio da cama, e fazendo-a ficar deitada para cima, para poder me olhar.

Deitei-me sobre ela, aconchegando-me entre as pernas dela, deixando meu pênis, rígido tocar uma cavidade dela para mostrar,-la o tamanho da minha excitação.

Olhei os olhos verdes esmeralda dela, não que momento Estavam me olhando assustados, por causa do susto que tomara, mais mudou para uma expressão de pura raiva.

Eu não dei a mínima para a expressão dela, apenas apertei as coxas dela com força, como ATE Suspendendo uma altura da minha cintura, enquanto Levava minha boca ate o pescoço dela, dando um chupão bem gostoso naquela pele alva, enquanto sussurrava maleficamente no ouvido da mesma, com minha voz Gelida.

_ _Você não me queria? Agora vou usar você, para me divertir. O que acha disso Uchiha Sakura?_

Falei com um sorriso cruel de canto, estampado em meus lábios, enquanto voltava como apalpar uma coxas dela com força, ea chupar o pescoço dela com vontade.

**通貨の顔旋盤**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas da autora: **

_Oi Minna-san, espero que estejam gostando da fic, Beijinhos.!!!_

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto não é meu, ele pertence ao seu criador, Masashi kishimoto. Mais a história, pertence a mim e a Gostosinha.

**Obs:** Este fic é Universo Alternativo.

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**OBS IMPORTANTE: Esta fic é para maiores de 18 anos. ELA TEM LINGUAGEM E CONTEÚDO ADULTO. Avisados...**

**Autora: **_SakuraAngelSex e Gostosinha._

**通貨の顔旋盤**

**¤¤ Sakura Pov's ¤¤**

**通貨の顔旋盤**

**Capitulo Escrito Por: Gostosinha**

Sasuke está achando que ele vai se divertir comigo, mais ele está muito enganado, por que essa era uma parte de meu plano. Eu admito que estivesse gostando, de como ele estava me dando chupões, mas estava gostando ainda mais, por que ele estava fazendo igual ao meu plano. Eu sabia que nenhum homem resistiria esse jeito meu. Eu não estava me insinuando mais nenhum homem e de ferro, e eu sabia que ele cairia na minha.

Logo ele estava descendo a boca para os meus seios, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua, aquilo estava me excitando muito. Soltei uns gemidos bem baixinhos, não queria me render facilmente, mais não tive muito sucesso já que logo soltei um gemido mais forte, enquanto ele retirava minha calcinha descendo a boca para meus clitóris. Ele começou a me lamber, e eu não conseguia agüentar, comecei a gemer o nome do mesmo.

_ _Hárr...Sasuke._

Quando Sasuke começou a fazer momentos circulares com seus dedos em meu clitóris, nós ouvimos alguém bater na porta, então ele já sem paciência por terem interrompido sua diversão, perguntou em uma voz fria e gélida como sempre.

__Quem é?_

__ Sasuke-sama, a prima de sua esposa está aqui para ver-la._

__ Que prima?_

__ A senhorita Yamanaka._

__ Diga a ela para esperar, que a senhora Uchiha já ira descer._

__ Hai, Sasuke-sama._

Peguei minha calcinha e camisola, e vesti junto com meu roupão rosa bebe de ceda. Sai do quarto sem olhar para trás, e logo desci as escadas. Sasuke ficou no quarto, havia ficado irritado, com a visita repentina, da minha querida e amada priminha.

__ Porquinha. Já estava com saudades._

__ Iai deu certo?_

__ Sim, ele esta irritado lá no quarto._

__ Vou dormir aqui como combinado._

__ Legal porquinha. Onde estão as meninas?_

__ Com os maridos é claro. Eu queria estar com o Gaara agora._

__ Deixa de ser chata porquinha._

__ Ta, ta. _

Logo levei Ino para o quarto de hospedes como nós duas havíamos combinado. Quando Sasuke saiu do quarto, vestido em um calção preto, e uma camiseta branca, então caminhei até ele o ignorando, e quando passei pelo mesmo falei sem me importar com a reação do mesmo.

__ A Ino ficara conosco por algum tempo._

Ele ficou mais irritado, mesmo assim não falou nada.

Fiquei umas duas horas de conversando com Ino, mais quando a mesma ficou cansada, pedi para que uma das empregadas a acompanhar-se ate o quarto. Eu também estava cansada, então sem demora subi as escadas e fui para meu quarto.

Assim que abri a porta adentrando o local, me deparei com Sasuke. Ele estava sentado sobre a cama, enquanto lia um livro, que parecia ser de economia. Suspirei entediada e logo retirei meu roupão o colocando sobre a poltrona do quarto.

Deitei na cama preguiçosamente, mais minha paz não durou muito, já que logo vê Sasuke colocar o livro que antes estava lendo sobre o criado-mudo, para logo depois subir em cima de mim.

__ Agora vou terminar o que comecei._

__ Não Sasuke. Onegai, minha prima está aqui. Você sabe como a Ino é._

Mesmo irritado ele concordou e saiu de cima de mim. Vê o mesmo deitar ao meu lado, enquanto bagunçava um pouco os cabelos negros, mostrando o quando estava nervoso, mais isto o deixava ainda mais gostoso.

Apesar de nos odiarmos tanto, eu nunca poderia negar que Sasuke realmente é muito lindo. Eu estava quase me derretendo toda ao lado dele. Depois de alguns minutos acabei pegando no sono.

Ino que estava no quarto de hospedes, já estava de banho tomado, e logo estava tentando manter contato com Gaara pelo MSN, mais sem sucesso. A mesma acaba por desistir e vai dormir também.

Eu havia acabado de acordar, estava meio sonolenta ainda. Caminhei ate o banheiro, adentrando o mesmo, enquanto escancarava a porta. Virei para o lado do Box, e logo me deparei com uma cena que me fez corar da cabeça aos pés.

Sasuke estava nu, tomando banho, enquanto eu olhava para o mesmo com cara de tarada, já que ele estava muito gostoso mesmo. Assim que percebe que ele havia me notado, fiquei mais vermelha e sai rapidamente do local, enquanto falava rapidamente.

__ Gomem._

Depois de tomar banho, Sasuke saiu do banheiro e logo vestiu um terno negro. Saiu de casa sem nem mesmo tomar café, ou me dizer aonde iria. Pegou o carro e saiu. Mesmo sem ele me dizer eu sabia que ele estava indo para as empresas Uchiha, afinal ele era viciado em trabalho.

Depois que ele havia saído de casa, então fui para o banheiro, e tomei um demorado e relaxante banho. Depois do banho fui para meu quarto, e logo me arrumei. Prende meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo meio frouxo, com uma mecha solta que parecia ser uma franja.

Coloquei uma saia branca acima dos joelhos, e uma blusinha de amarrar rosa claro, com detalhes brancos, e uma sandália rosa claro. Coloquei também um brinco de coração, depois de estar totalmente pronta desce para tomar meu café-da-manhã.

__ Onde esta Ino?_

Perguntei a uma das empregadas.

__ A senhorita Yamanaka esta na academia Uchiha-sama._

__ Onegai, não me chame de Uchiha. Este nome me enoja. _

__ Hai, Sakura-sama._

__ Assim é bem melhor._

Depois disso tomei meu café tranquilamente, pois estava com um pouco de fome. Não demorou muito ate que eu terminar-se de tomar café, então logo que a empregada começou a retirar as coisas da mesa, eu avisei a mesma.

__ Diga a minha prima, que estou indo as empresas Uchiha._

__ Hai, Sakura-sama._

Mandei que uma das empregadas mandar-se o chofer ir buscar o carro, e logo eu estava indo em direção as tão temidas empresas Uchiha. Desci do carro assim que o mesmo parou em frente ao grande prédio, e logo adentrei o mesmo.

Assim que adentrei o local, notei que muitas pessoas estavam me olhando, com certeza havia me reconhecido. Claro, quem não reconheceria a Uchiha-sama. Adentrei um dos elevadores rapidamente, e logo estava na cobertura, onde ficava o escritório do meu querido marido, para não dizer o contrario.

Assim que cheguei ao andar do escritório de Sasuke, muitos dos empregados começaram a assobiar para mim, com certeza não haviam me reconhecido. Ignorei as cantadas que estava recebendo e caminhei ate o escritório de Sasuke, adentrei o local sem pedir licença, e logo vê o mesmo se levantar e caminhar ate a porta, enquanto lançava um olhar mortal para os empregados que estavam me cantando.

Ele fechou a porta da sala, e logo olhou para mim.

__ Por que não cortou os empregados? Você é a minha mulher, e todos devem saber disso._

__ Não sou um objeto para você expor como seu._

__ Sim você é._

Antes mesmo que eu puder-se protestar Sasuke me puxou enquanto abria a porta de seu escritório, logo sente o mesmo me beijar com luxuria, enquanto os empregados que antes me cantavam olhavam apavorados para a cena.

Depois da pequena exibição dele, ele voltou a fechar a porta do escritório, me deixando muito irritada. Mais minha irritação logo desapareceu, quando o mesmo se aproximou de mim novamente, enquanto perguntava com voz rouca.

__ O que esta fazendo aqui?_

__ Não posso mais vim ver meu querido maridinho?_

Perguntei cínica. Mais o mesmo logo falou friamente.

_ _Agora que já me viu, vá embora._

Eu iria deixar passar, mais logo vê uma mulher ruiva, feia feito, o diabo entrando na sala, enquanto falava toda oferecida para Sasuke.

__ Sasuke-sama, aqui estão os relatórios. _

Ela falou com voz tentando ser sedutora, por aquilo não era sedução. Fiquei puta da vida, ao ver o descaramento daquela vadia, em dar em cima do meu marido na minha frente, e assim que a mesma falou.

__ Deseja mais alguma coisa Sasuke-sama?_

Eu respondo irritada.

__ Não, ele não precisa de mais nada não querida. Por que eu já estou aqui._

Ela me olhou com raiva, mais antes que disser-se algo, Sasuke logo falou, deixando ela ainda mais irritada.

__ Não preciso de mais nada Kelly pode sair._

__ Hai, Sasuke-sama._

Falou ela irritada, para logo sair da sala. Assim que a vê sair do local, caminhei ate Sasuke sorrindo cinicamente, e me aproximei do mesmo sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido dele.

__ Sasuke meu amor, vou a casa do meu amigo Shika-kun, pois hoje tem uma festa lá. Se comporte direitinho viu? _

Sente o ciúme faiscar os olhos de Sasuke, mais logo me retirei do local com um sorriso vibrante em meus lábios.

**Continua....**


	4. Chapter 4

Notas da autora:

_Oi Minna-san, desculpem pela longa demora para postar, mais ta ai o poste, e espero que gostem.!_

**Isenção de responsabilidade: **

Naruto não é meu, ele pertence ao seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto. Mais uma história, pertence a mim ea SakuraAngelSex Gostosinha.

**Obs:** Este fic é Universo Alternativo.

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**OBS IMPORTANTE: Esta fic é para maiores de 18 anos. ELA TEM Linguagem e Conteúdo Adulto. Avisados ...**

**Autora: **_SakuraAngelSex e gostosinha._

**Capitulo por: SakuraAngelSex.**

**通貨の顔旋盤**

**¤ ¤ SasukePov's**

**通貨の顔旋盤**

Sakura tinha acabado de sair da minha sala, me deixando muito nervoso, já que um amante e minha secretaria Kelly rebater Iria, a ignorância fez com que Sakura a mesma. Mais isto já estava ficando cansativo. Eu tinha Kelly como minha amante, antes mesmo de me casar com Sakura, e de me apaixonar por Karin, que agora eu estava até mesmo esquecendo.

Acho que eu nunca a amei de verdade, ter Sido DEVE coisa de momento, ou aquela bruxa jogou algum feitiço em mim, só podia ter Sido isto, já que ela é feia feita o diabo. Estava decidido. Iria por a minha amante não olho da rua, já que eu já havia me cansado dela.

Não era a primeira vez que eu faria isto, afinal, eu sou rico, bonito, e mulher é o que não me falta. Para ficar com uma amante que sempre, se eu posso trocar de amante toda a semana?

Estava tão irritado e chateado, por não ter conseguido ter Sakura. Mais eu conseguiria ter-la nos meus braços, e depois de fazer-la gemer meu nome, ate ficar rouca, vou usar um e humilhar-la como sempre faço com as outras.

Com Mais ela vai ser muito pior, por que quero vingança. E vingança é um prato que eu amo provar. Pensando nisto me levantei da minha cadeira, caminhei ate a porta da minha sala, pegando o meu terno que estava na poltrona perto da porta, e logo sai pela mesma, ouvindo uma voz irritante da minha secretaria me falando.

_ _Sasuke-sama? Vai sair?_

_ _Vou sim, e só volto amanhã._

Responde sem nem mesmo olhar para ela, já que isto já estava me irritando. Antes de sair da empresa fui ate a sala, de Hinata, uma esposa do meu melhor amigo, que eu considero como irmão Naruto, que trabalhava na empresa, como um porta voz da Hyuugas empresas, que eram aliadas Uchihas das empresas.

Aproximei-me da Mesa de Hinata, e falei com uma mesma, no meu tom de voz natural de sempre.

_ _Livre-se da minha secretaria para mim, por favor, Hinata._

__ Mais Sasuke-san, já vai ser a vigésima nona secretaria pede que você, para eu dispensar para você._

_ _Por favor, Hinata._

_ _Está bem._

__ Obrigada. Como esta o Naruto? Quando vocês vão me visitar, na minha nova casa?_

__ Eu não sei, eu eo Naruto-kun, temos ido muito ao medico, ai nao sei quando Poderemos ir._

Falou corando um Hyuuga.

__ Medico? Para que?_

__ Parece que estou grávida._

Falou uma morena muito sorridente.

_ _Parabéns Hinata._

__ Obrigada Sasuke-san. Falando nisto esta com uma Sakura-chan?_

__ Está ótima. Veio me visitar hoje nenhum trabalho._

__ Que bom._

__ Hum. Já estou indo Hinata, estou indo fazer uma surpresa, para a minha mulher._

__ Esta bem Sasuke-san._

Virei-me rapidamente, peguei um elevador e logo estava no estacionamento, entrei no meu carro e logo dei a partida no mesmo. Eu sabia que Sakura tinha um plano contra mim, pois também ela me odiava muito, eu era mais mais esperto que ela, com certeza.

Enquanto dirigia, liguei para Gaara, já que o conhecia e ele era meu amigo, era fácil armar as coisas, quando os meus amigos, eram maridos das amigas dela. Pedi uma Gaara que ligar-se para Ino, e marcar-se de sair com ela esta tarde, eu sabia que Ino não iria se recusar, a sair com o amado marido dela, também como pois ela o amava demais, assim ele a amava .

Depois de falar com Gaara eo concordar mesmo, depois de eu dizer que era para ter um momento a sós com Sakura, ele não marcou dificuldade, para fazer o que eu o pedia. Depois de falar com Gaara liguei para uma fazenda, e falei com uma Governanta, assim que que Ino sai-se da mansão, todos os empregados teriam o resto do dia de folga, e que quando eu chegar-se não queria que ninguém além de Sakura Estiver-se na mansão.

Sabia que todos me obedeceriam, sem falar nada um rosada, pois todos temiam muito de mim. Logo eu estava Estacionando o carro em frente à mansão e adentrando a mesma, abri a porta e entrei no local, notando que assim não havia ninguém como eu havia mandado.

Subi as escadas bem devagar um, como tigre que esta para dar o bote, na sua presa indefesa. A porta do meu quarto e de Sakura, estava fechada mais não estava trancada, então adentrei o local, trancando a porta atrás de mim, logo para esconder uma chave em um lugar que jamais procuraria uma Sakura.

Pelo barulho do chuveiro, eu já sabia que a mesma estava no banho, tirei minha roupa lentamente, peça por peça, ate chegar ao banheiro já totalmente nu. Tirei a chave da porta do banheiro e também esconde um, entrei no banheiro, em passos lentos sem fazer algum barulho, entrei no boxe, onde Sakura se banhava.

Ela não me viu porque estava de costas, então a abracei por trás, uma prensando fortemente contra uma parede, fazendo ela sente minha excitação entre as coxas dela, já que meu membro já estava rígido, e friamente sussurrei logotipo e sensualmente nenhum mesma da ouvido .

__ Agora você não me escapa._

Depois de SUSSURRAR estas palavras, levei uma das mãos dela comeu uma cavidade úmida, e comecei um massagear-lhe o clitóris, enquanto fazia a mesma se empinar para trás, para ela sentir cada vez mais meu membro rígido, enquanto eu a fazia gemer, massageando o clitóris da mesma.

Eu massageava o clitóris dela com uma das mãos, e com a outra eu massageava os seios dela, Voracidade e com vontade, enquanto Chupava-lhe o pescoço com prazer e vontade. A minha excitação estava muito, mais aumentou mais ainda quando, escutei ela gemer o meu nome, em voz alta enquanto eu massageava o clitóris ainda mais forte, do que antes.

__ Harr ... Sasuke._

Ela gemia meu nome, enquanto eu dava muito prazer a ela das mãos com uma. Logo eu a penetrei com um dos dedos, um ainda fazendo gemer mais forte, e mais alto o meu nome. Ela era tão apertada, nossa me deu vontade de foder-la naquele momento mesmo, sem mais esperar.


End file.
